


i choose you

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [25]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode s05e06 Rock On!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: He was surer than ever before about wanting to be with David.





	i choose you

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, it's been a while. I'm really sorry guys! I've been in the process of moving and getting ready for graduate school. I really hope to crank the next few out before I start on Monday, and then post them a few times a week. Hope you guys understand!
> 
> Thanks again to my beta, Hannah!
> 
> This one is based on I Choose You by Sara Bareilles. It was one of the first ones I picked for this series. Hope you enjoy!

_ Tell the world that we finally got it alright. I choose you. _

If Patrick ends up deciding that he needs a break from David to spread his little wings, David is fully prepared to scrounge up the small amount of money he has and get the fuck out of Schitt’s Creek. 

When they had broken up for a week after the whole Rachel thing, it had been torture not being able to talk to Patrick, and then once they were in the same room, it had killed him not being able to touch him. If Patrick broke up with him now, after having said their I love you’s, David would need to get far away in order to not completely shatter.

He knew he could live without Patrick, he did it for 33 years, but he really didn’t want to have to try to find his place in a world without Patrick. Patrick makes him happy and he doesn’t want to give that up. 

But he might have to. 

And he would be okay, eventually, knowing that Patrick had figured out what he needed. Hey, maybe he could get in touch with Rachel and the “handful of other girls” Patrick had been with and start an “I Wasn’t What Patrick Brewer Wanted” club. 

Fuck, he was spiraling. 

This was all Alexis’ fault. She had to get in his head and bring up all of his insecurities that Patrick had done a great job of getting rid of. They were back in full throttle now, and David felt like he was closer and closer to a panic attack with every passing second that Patrick didn’t try to contact him.

But the thing is, this wasn’t Alexis’ fault. This was entirely his fault. David had known that Patrick would have never used the number Ken had given him, but he had forced him to. He had literally watched as his boyfriend called and set up a date with another guy (and this time, he had actually been the one to suggest it, unlike the billions of other times he’s watched this scene unfold). He had even thought it was funny for a bit, thinking that Patrick would come back to him gushing about how much he loved David and didn’t want to be with anyone else. 

That was four hours ago David. Present David could see how fucking stupid this whole thing was. This David hated that David with a burning passion. 

What would they do with the store? David was sure that Patrick would say something about how it shouldn’t be an issue because their personal lives shouldn’t affect their professional lives, but just thinking about it made David sick to his stomach. He couldn’t imagine working alongside Patrick after being dumped by him. It just might kill him. 

The store would be filled with memories of them as a couple and David would be haunted by them all while Patrick went on date after date with men that weren’t damaged, self-centered, or completely ridiculous. 

David wished he had never mixed business with pleasure. It was a mistake.

Wait, what? No. 

He quickly shook that thought out of his head, trying to get rid of the sinking feeling it had brought with it. He didn’t mean that there would never be any kind of world where David Rose meant that. 

No matter what happened, he would never regret anything he had done with Patrick Brewer. 

(Except maybe sending him on a date with another guy, because  _ what the fuck did you just do, David?! _ )

\---

Hey Patrick, I know you’re out on your date right now, but could you please tell me how it’s going? Just so I can prepare David for it

Patriiiick!

Okay, this doesn’t seem like good news

Fuck, okay.

David is panicking

It’s bad

Oh, god, did that guy murder you?? Because one time in Mexico, I totally thought I was going to be murdered on a date. I hate to shimmy through the bathroom window and run in 4 inch heels. It was a nightmare

Honestly being murdered is the only excuse I would buy after ignoring all of these texts

I know David is texting you even though I told him not to

Seriously Patrick this is getting kind of fucked up

Okay, can you please just respond to one text, Patrick?!

Please prove how much of a button you really are and text us back!!

Patrick, he can handle it if you decide there’s something better out there for you. But you need to tell him tonight. Be honest with him. And be kind about it. He’s been through enough

But if you ask for an open relationship, you just might break him

With him, it’s all or nothing

He’s pacing. I’ve got to go.

I really hope your relationship can survive David’s self-sabotage because you make him happy. But know if it doesn’t, don’t worry, I’ll take care of him

\---

Patrick really didn’t mind that David didn’t want to let him go because if he was being honest, he didn’t want to let David go. He never wanted to let David go. 

Okay, that was cheesy, but it was 100% true. 

At some point, Alexis made a comment and slipped out the door, but neither of them moved away from one another. 

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” David murmured into Patrick’s neck. “My parents are out for a while,”

“Sure,” Patrick placed a kiss on David’s neck before pulling back. 

“I’m gonna go find some snacks,” David said, pulling back and then disappearing into the adjoining room. 

“Hey, can I borrow your charger? My phone died on the way back from Elmdale,” Patrick called out to him. 

David let out an irritated groan, but Patrick could hear the fond smile still plastered on his face when he replied. “Oh my god, you’re so bad about charging your phone,”

“I know, I know,” Patrick chuckled. 

“Yes, you can, you idiot,” Patrick smiled and walked over to sit on the side of David’s bed where he reached to grab the cord. 

Once Patrick’s phone had been plugged in long enough, his phone started vibrating. At first, he thought someone was calling him, but then he realized it was just that he had received a lot of texts in the last hour. 

At seeing the high number in the corner of the message icon, he assumed it was all David, but he was shocked to see that only three of them had come from David. The rest were from Alexis. 

“Hey, David?” Patrick called out. 

“Alexis tried to hide her stash of popcorn, but look how well that worked out!” David grinned, walking back into the room, holding a bowl of microwavable popcorn that was steaming. Patrick must have a look on his face because a moment later, David’s smile faltered. “What?”

“You were really worried about this, weren’t you?” 

David’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Worried about what? The popcorn? I knew Alexis had some stored away somewhere. It’s her go-to when she’s sad and I know she and Ted got back together before she finished her supply,”

“No, David,” Patrick said, knowing that David was on the same page as him. “You know what I’m talking about,”

David hummed and ate a piece of popcorn as he moved over to sit beside Patrick on his bed. “Do I?”

“David,”

David let out a sigh. “Okay, maybe I was  _ a little  _ worried that you would realize you wanted to take a break from me,” 

“Just a little?” Patrick asked, lifting up his phone. “Alexis sent me about twenty texts in the last thirty minutes,”

David’s eyes widened and he shifted a little, moving away from Patrick as much as he could on the twin bed. “Um, I didn’t know she texted you,” David placed the bowl of popcorn on his nightstand, but Patrick believed it was so he could have a reason to turn away from him.

“She said you were panicking,”

David waved his hand in the air, his rings glinting in the bright motel light. “I panic about everything,”

“David,”

“Okay, fine, I was a little more than worried.”

“David…” Patrick trailed off sadly. 

“Look, I know that I told you to call him, but then Alexis got in my head and I got to the point where I was trying to decide what to do with the store when you broke up with me,”

“What?” Patrick asked, staring at David with wide eyes. “David-”

“I know, I know, I spiraled, but you weren’t answering my texts and Alexis wouldn’t shut up about ground rules-”

Patrick didn’t let his boyfriend finish his sentence, cutting him off by wrapping his arms around him tightly. David let out a noise of surprise, but a moment later, he was holding onto Patrick just as tightly. 

“What are you doing?” David murmured into Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Shh, just one more minute,” Patrick said, meaning it as a joke because of what David had said earlier, but he felt himself meaning it more than he ever thought he would. He just wanted to hold David and make all his worries go away. “I love you,”

David nuzzled his face into Patrick’s neck, drawing in a deep breath as if he was memorizing Patrick’s smell. “I love you too,” Patrick pressed a kiss to David’s hair. “Thank you for choosing me,” David murmured into Patrick’s neck. 

“Anytime,” Patrick said, heart hammering in his chest. 

David pulled back, a small smile on his face. “Can we watch a movie now?”

“Yeah,” Patrick huffed out a laugh. “Let’s watch the movie,” David grinned and reached for the popcorn as they settled into their spots. He turned on the TV and the movie started up, but Patrick wasn’t paying any attention to it. His mind was too busy wrapping his head around what had happened today. 

In a way, he was glad that David had pushed him to go out with Ken. The experience, although awkward, had shown him that if he had doubts down the line about David, he could look back on this and remember that he had tried. He had tried giving someone other than David a chance, but in the end, as he guessed, he wound up in David’s small twin bed, resting his head on the older man’s shoulder as they watched some rom-com that David assured him was a “classic”. 

He was surer than ever before about wanting to be with David. Tonight had shown him that given the option, he would always come back to David Rose. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has song ideas for 5x09: M.V.P., please let me know! I'm stuck on that one!


End file.
